HURT
by uchihashakira
Summary: Setidaknya dengan perasaan sakit, ia masih bisa berekspresi sekalipun itu hanya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah matanya. SASUSAKU, Sad Romance.


HURT

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Genre : Sad Romance

.

.

.

Setiap manusia yang terlahir dimuka bumi ini selalu diberikan berbagai hal oleh Tuhan. Sebuah tubuh yang sempurna dengan sepasang mata, telinga, tangan, kaki. Belum lagi hidung dan bibir yang merupakan indra yang begitu penting dalam hidup manusia.

Selain fisik yang sempurna, Tuhan juga memberikan manusia sesuatu yang membedakan manusia dengan makhluk hidup lainnya.

Perasaan.

Bukan berarti makhluk hidup lain tidak punya perasaan. Akan tetapi perasaan yang dimiliki manusia tentu sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Manusia bisa merasakan berbagai macam perasaan sebagai refleksi suasana hati mereka. Perasaan bahagia, sedih, sakit, biasa saja, bahkan perasaan cinta dan sayang. Wujud dari perasaan yang dirasakan manusia akan tergambar dari raut wajah atau sikap mereka sendiri.

Bersama dengan perasaan,manusia akan terasa hidup. Namun bagaimana jika sesuatu yang bernama perasaan itu tidak bisa lagi dirasakan? Upaya apa yang harus dilakukan agar perasaan itu terus terasa hidup dalam diri manusia?

.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar didalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap ini. Banyak orang mengatakan saat kita menghela nafas maka satu kebahagiaan akan hilang dari hidup kita. Mungkin itu memang benar, karena ia merasakan satu persatu yang namanya kebahagiaan itu telah menjauhi hidupnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia berbaring di ranjang diruangan tanpa cahaya tersebut. Ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya sendiri. Seperti inilah dirinya, selalu menangis didalam kegelapan. Seakan tidak mengizinkan satu orangpun yang tau keadaan dirinya.

Tetesan air mata kini berganti menjadi aliran anak sungai yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Air mata ini tidak pernah berhenti mengalir sekalipun bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan suara atau bahkan sekedar lirihan. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menangis tanpa suara. Saking tidak maunya ada orang lain tahu kalau ia menangis.

Disela tangisannya, mata berair yang tidak akan jelas melihat itu menatap sebuah layar yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Layar itu terus menyala sebagai satu-satunya cahaya didalam ruangan gelapnya. Sebuah layar yang menampilkan sebuah pesan.

 _ **From : Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa.**_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang menjadi pemacu dirinya menangis dalam kediaman dan kegelapannya kali ini.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa sampaikan pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Sejujurnya ia sudah tahu kalau jawaban seperti inilah yang akan ia dapat. Selalu jawaban ini yang akan ia dapatkan. Selalu penolakan yang ia dapatkan.

Satu jawaban yang berupa penolakan yang ia dapatkan maka satu goresan tak kasat mata akan menggores hatinya. Satu luka dari goresannya maka perasaannya akan terasa sakit.

Saat ini pesan yang dari Uchiha Sasuke yang berisi penolakan itu sudah menjadi pesan yang keberapa selama dua tahun ini. Entah berapa banyak goresan luka tak kasat mata itu telah melukai setiap bagian hatinya.

Harusnya ia berhenti melakukannya. Harusnya ia tidak meminta lagi kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Harusnya ia tidak berharap lagi kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Harusnya ia pergi saja dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Harusnya ia menghilang saja dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu harusnya.

Karena keadaan sama sekali berbeda dengan kata-kata penyesalan yang tidak keluar dari bibirnya itu. Kenyataan malah berbanding terbalik dengan angan-angan penyesalannya. Ia masih terus meminta kepada Uchiha Sasuke untuk menemuinya. Ia masih berharap kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan terlihat tidak pernah memberi harapan pastinya untuk dirinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk pergi dan menghilang dari Uchiha Sasuke, ia takut suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mencarinya dan menemukan ia tidak ada dimanapun. Ia takut melihat Sasuke terluka. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti karena hanya dengan setiap jawaban penolakan dari Sasuke yang membuat perasaannya masih terasa hidup sekalipun rasanya sakit luar biasa.

Katakan ia gila atau mungkin seorang masokis. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk seperti ini. Siapa yang ingin hidup diatas semua kesakitan dan terluka. Namun tidak punya pilihan, lebih baik ia hidup dengan perasaan sakit dari pada ia kehilangan perasaan itu dan hidup sebagai mayat hidup tanpa bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Setidaknya dengan perasaan sakit, ia masih bisa berekspresi sekalipun itu hanya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah matanya.

.

.

.

Puas dengan tangisannya, Sakura keluar dari kamar. Diluar sana matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menghiasi langit malam.

Sakura menyalakan setiap lampu disudut ruangan apartemennya yang sepi itu. Kakinya mengarah ke dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa batu es dan melapisinya dengan kain. Ia mulai mengompres mata bengkaknya dengan batu es tadi.

Ia berjalan ke sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya meraih remot televisi dan mulai menyalakannya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sebuah drama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sebagai pemerannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang membintangi drama itu. Perasaan rindu yang sedari beberapa minggu ini ia rasakan kembali membucah dengan kehadiran sosok Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun itu hanya dilayar televisi.

Mata bengkak Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dadanya. Berharap sakit didadanya bisa hilang.

Ia kembali menangis dalam diamnya. Penyebabnya bukan lagi jawaban penolakan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini tangisannya karena perasaan rindu yang begitu menggebu-gebu yang tidak bisa ia lampiaskan karena orang yang ia rindukan tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini.

Terlalu lelah menangis membuat matanya semakin terasa berat. Perlahan tapi pasti ia merebahkan tubuh kurusnya yang terlihat lelah itu disofa. Meringkuk kesepian dengan televisi menyala dan mata yang terpejam.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sedih sebuah layar _smartphone_ dalam genggamannya. Layarnya menampilkan sebuah pesan.

 _ **From : H.S**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kau kemari hari ini?**_

Lalu ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan sebuah pesan yang begitu menyakitkan.

 _ **To : H.S**_

 _ **Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa.**_

Balasan pesan yang lagi-lagi kejam yang bisa ia berikan pada seseorang diseberang sana.

Balasan yang ia tahu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Haruno Sakura-nya. Tidak, bukan hanya untuk Haruno Sakura. Namun juga untuk dirinya.

 _Smartphone_ itu kembali bergetar dan ia kembali mendapatkan pesan dari Haruno Sakura.

 _ **From : H.S**_

 _ **Bahkan hanya untuk lima menit pun tidak bisa?**_

Perasaannya semakin sakit membaca pesan dari Sakura-nya. Perasaan rindu yang selalu ia tahan keluar begitu saja. Memenuhi setiap ruangan didadanya. Dirinya pun juga menginginkan Haruno Sakura saat ini walau itu hanya lima menit saja.

Tapi ia tidak bisa memenuhinya, ia sudah terikat disini. Terikat dengan segala jadwal padat dengan istirahat yang sangat minim setiap harinya. Dirinya tidak lagi bebas, dirinya diharuskan untuk memenuhi segala jadwal yang telah diaturkan untuk dirinya. Dan didalam jadwal tersebut tidak ada agenda menemui Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura-nya yang menangis saat mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya. Ia juga membayangkan Sakura-nya yang meringkuk memeluk sendiri tubuhnya yang kedinginan tanpa pelukan hangatnya. Ia juga membayangkan betapa bengkak mata emerald hijau kesukaannya itu karena terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata untuk dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke membayangkan semua itu dan dirinya tidak tahan. Ia juga merasakan hal yang dengan Haruno Sakura. Ia juga menangis tanpa air mata saat membaca pesan singkat untuk Haruno Sakura. Ia juga merasa kedinginan tanpa sentuhan hangat dan lembut dari Sakura-nya. Matanya juga semakin berkantung karena yang dilakukannya saat waktu istirahat minimnya bukannya tidur malahan memikirkan Haruno Sakura -nya yang menangis merindukan dirinya.

Sungguh Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia memilih untuk berbuat nekat. Begitu selesai dengan jadwal talkshow ini ia akan kabur.

Niatnya untuk kabur terbukti, begitu acara talkshow selesai, ia langsung berlari menghindari buru-buru pergi ke sebuah alamat yang sangat ia hafal.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, ia keluar dari taksi dan berlari menuju sebuah lift. Menekan lantai 23, keluar lift ia langsung berlari menuju pintu berangka 2303 itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menekan password pintu tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, inilah pemandangan yang ia dapatkan.

Seperti dalam bayangannya, sosok itu meringkuk kesepian disofa sana. Sebelah tangan memeluk lututnya sendiri dan sebelah lagi menggenggam sebuah kain dengan tetesan air yang jatuh kelantai. Dirinya berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Perasaannya begitu bercampur aduk melihat sosok yang dihadapannya. Perasaan cinta, rindu, sedih dan penyesalan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Hatinya meringisi sakit melihat tubuh sosok Sakura-nya ini semakin kurus, pipi yang tirus, bahkan dirinya tidak tahu kapan Sakura-nya ini mengganti memotong rambutnya. Seingatnya terakhir mereka bertemu rambut Sakura-nya ini masih panjang sampai pinggangnya. Sekarang rambut itu berwarna merah muda itu hanya memiliki panjang sampai sebatas bahu.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin kesakitan. Mata indah dengan lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit itu membengkak. Lagi-lagi penyesalan semakin bertumpuk didalam hatinya. Dirinya lah penyebab mata indah kesukaannya membengkak.

Perlahan ia mengambil kain basah yang masih meneteskan air es yang telah mencair itu dari tangan pucat dan dingin milik Sakura-nya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang satunya dari pelukan lututnya. Setelahnya kedua lengannya menyusup kebawah lutut dan kebelakang punggung Sakura-nya ini. Ia mengangkatnya dan membawa tubuh yang semakin ringan itu ke kamar.

Begitu sampai dikamar ia merebahkan Sakura dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disana. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bantal terdekat dari jangkauannya. Begitu bantal tersebut ia raih, ia merasakan bantal itu basah. Dan hari itu semakin bertambah penyesalan dalam dirinya.

Ia meletakan bantal tersebut dengan keadaan tegak. Dirinya memilih beranjak semakin mendekati Sakura-nya, ia menarik selimut dibawah kakinya dan menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura hingga sebatas bahu. Lalu dirinya mengangkat kepala Sakura dari bantal. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dibantal tersebut dan menjadikan bahu dan dadanya menjadi bantal untuk Sakura. Pelukannya semakin mengerat diiringi sebuah kata.

"Maaf."

Hanya sebuah kata tanpa alasan yang menyusulnya.

.

.

.

END

Hai,ini debut pertama shakira di fandom Naruto ini.

Salam kenal dan mohon reviewnya dari senpai-senpai sekalian semuanya. :D

Anw, shakira juga post ini di sebuah blog pribadi dengan cast yang berbeda.

With Love

Shakira


End file.
